vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Oshino
Summary Shinobu Oshino (忍野 忍, Oshino Shinobu) is a powerful 598-year-old vampire, and was easily the most powerful being in the series while she was in her prime. Her true name is Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード). After the events at the end of Kizumonogatari, Kiss-Shot was left in a significantly weakened condition (in the form of an eight-year-old girl) with very little of her original power, she later adopted the name Shinobu Oshino. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least Low 6-B, likely higher Name: Shinobu Oshino, Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade Origin: Monogatari (series) Gender: Female Age: 599 years Classification: Human, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Matter Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-High. Should be greater than or at least comparable to Seishirou Shishirui who can regenerate after disintegrating into ashes), Enhanced Senses, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Telekinesis, Flight, Intangibility (As fog), Absorption, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Power Nullification with Energy Drain (should be superior to a Meddlecat's energy drain, which can stop Low-Mid regen), Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Body Control, Limited Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation with Kokorowatari sword (Can cut through any supernatural being, useless otherwise), likely Duplication (created a second equally powerful version of herself as a quasi-vampire) Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Small Country level (Kiss-Shot traveled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump, the recoil of which nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica. The impact of her landing obliterated a lake. She emits powerful shockwaves just by laughing. In an alternate timeline Shinobu wiped out most of humanity on a whim by infecting a few people with faulty vampirism and letting them spread the infection, turning nearly the entire world into vampires-zombies) likely higher (All these feats are casual and the true extent of her powers when serious are unknown) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Casually blitzed Koyomi "So saying, Kissshot jumped lightly. The next instant after she jumped, she appeared right in front of me -- in a position with our legs crossed alternated." (Kizumonogatari, ch. 17). likely higher (She traveled all the way from Antarctica to Japan with a single jump. Even her extremely depowered child form easily broke sound barrier) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, likely higher (She should be astronomically stronger than Koyomi in her prime) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Small Country Class (The recoil of her jump nearly destroyed the continent of Antarctica) likely higher Durability: Unknown. At least Small Country level (Her extreme regeneration and immortality makes her very difficult to kill), likely higher Stamina: High (Her regeneration further compliments her stamina.) Range: '''Standard melee range normally, much higher via shockwaves, shapeshifting, fire manipulation etc '''Standard Equipment: Demon sword Kokorowatari Intelligence: Average normally, Genius when it comes to supernatural related things. Weaknesses: Sunlight causes vampires to catch on fire. Weak vampires will turn to ash instantly, while stronger ones can last longer. Once a vampire is out of sunlight, the flames immediately disappear and no burn marks are left on the body or clothes. Silver Materials normally, not limited to just bullets, touching silver matter in general harms vampires. However, Shinobu states that for her a weakness isn't a weakness, but overcoming those weaknesses takes energy. Kokorowatari sword only works against supernatural beings, it cannot harm normal people or objects. Certain special rituals can prevent her from regenerating. Vampires and other aberrations slowly stop existing if they stop being observed and recalled. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kissshot has not shown most of the abilities listed above but the abilities listed above are simply just standard vampire abilities. *'Regeneration:' As immortal beings, most injuries have little significance to vampires due to their intense regeneration skills. While the speed depends on the vampire, almost any injury can be healed within minutes. If a body part becomes decapitated, it will evaporate and begin to grow back from where it was cut off. In addition, application of vampire blood or saliva can also heal wounds on humans. Seishirou Shishirui, one of her minions, was able to regenerate himself from just a severed piece of his hand and later attempted suicide by jumping in front of sunlight only to regenerate later from nothingness, albeit it took him several centuries to recover fully. Kissshot being the most powerful vampire in the world should obviously have unparalleled regenerative abilities. Kiss-Shot is virtually immortal. An alternate-timeline version Kiss-Shot attempted suicide by burning herself in the sunlight, but her regeneration made her unable to die. *'Shape shifting and matter generation:' Vampires can not only generate matter of their own, but can also shape-shift their bodies. Dramaturgy uses this ability to forge his arms and legs into swords for combat, while Episode transforms into fog. During one fight, Koyomi uses this ability to turn his arms into tree branches. Kissshot can easily do the same feats mentioned above and more, she casually created a shrine and several buildings with her powers. The demon sword Kokorowatari most commonly seen in the show is a replica created through matter generation. She can also create wings to fly. *'Shadow submergence:' This ability allows vampires to go inside shadows. Once inside a shadow, the area is supposedly however the vampire inside perceives it to be. Shinobu has a royal couch inside the shadow she resides in. *'Ceiling walking:' Vampires can stand and walk on ceilings as if they're on the floor. Shinobu sometimes does this in Araragi's room. *'Mind Searching:' Vampires can search for memories that they can't remember by forcing their hand into their brain, a somewhat messy process where blood and spinal fluid constantly spurt out, though the fluids evaporate instantly. *'Night Vision:' Vampires can see in the dark. *'Telekinesis (also called "eye power"):' She manipulated the clouds to repeatedly produce rainfall. Crumples an iron door like aluminum foil just by looking at it. *'Weather manipulation:' She manipulated the clouds to repeatedly produce rainfall. *'Time travel:' Shinobu was able to manipulate the spiritual energy at Kitashirahebi Shrine to open up a dimensional portal which brought her and Koyomi 11 years into the past. This feat is made more impressive by the fact that she did this on the first try, while mostly depowered. "This was the first time I tried it, but it sure went well. As expected of myself, even after becoming a little girl and having lost most of my power." (Kabukimonogatari, ch. 5). *'Energy drain:' Shinobu can drain the energy from living creatures by sucking their blood. *'Weight manipulation:' Shinobu can freely manipulate her own weight "However, since she Shinobu just cried (or rather sulked) because of me, it was hard to refuse, in the end I gave in (not that I protested enough to say that) and let Shinobu ride on my shoulders. So light! Is she completely empty inside or what! "Hey, how much do you weight?" "Oh, I can freely manipulate my weight, see." "So heavy!" (Kabukimonogatari, ch. 6). *'Body control:' Shinobu can control her body as she pleases (She can change the length of her hair at will.) *'Demon sword Kokorowatari:' Koyomi describes it as a sword that surpasses human understanding, A sword which can cut through any and all oddities, it is said to be an unstoppable weapon in front of anything supernatural but useless in front of anything normal. A single scratch from it made an oddity like Black Hanekawa scream in intense pain and terror, made her unable to move and caused her horrible mutation (Though Shinobu later saved her). The Kokorowatari (translates to "Heart Span"), also called the Kaii Killer, is created specifically to kill kaii (supernatural beings, such as ghosts, vampires, etc.). The sword originally belonged to a samurai 400 years prior to the start of the series. The original Kokorowatari has been destroyed, but Shinobu can replicate it using her matter creation power. "The demon sword "Kokorowatari", the Kaii Killer -- as the name implied, was a blade for killing the kaii. Just the kaii. A deadly weapon for killing only the kaii. To put it the other way around, it was a deadly weapon that couldn't kill humans -- in fact, it was not just limited to humans. The Kaii Killer couldn't slice any lifeforms or objects that weren't kaii. An unparalleled sword in front of a kaii, but if you weren't in front of one it was equivalent to a blunt blade. Someone could say it was even worse than a blunt sword -- it didn't even physically collide with what was not a kaii. Just like an incorporeal ghost, it slipped through, it passed by. Although strictly speaking this Kokorowatari the vampire little girl owned was a replica, a fake, we should say that this fake possessed such characteristics as a result of being created with vampire fantastic superpowers in a wild idea, it seemed the genuine Kaii Killer was something like Ishikawa Goemon's Zantetsuken, which could cut everything in this world but the konjac." (Nekomonogatari: Kuro, ch. 12). NOTE 1: This profile only covers Shinobu at her peak. NOTE 2: The only reason the vampire hunters were able to defeat/steal her limbs was because she was suicidal and was just looking for a place to die (Which she despite trying was unable to do.) therefore she was immensely holding back in most of these fights. To provide some context, the vampire exorcists had used a special ritual to prevent her from regenerating (this is why her limbs didn't grow back after they were stolen). Also, the only reason that the exorcist's attack on Kiss-Shot was successful was because Kiss-Shot's heart had previously been taken out of her body by Oshino Meme. Kiss-Shot evidently didn't even notice that her heart was missing until it was pointed out to her. Gallery Koyomi and Shinobu.png|Shinobu turning Koyomi into her vampire minion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Monogatari Category:Humans Category:Matter Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6